Messaging Mania
by MusicLover2019
Summary: With the joy of technology, friends are just a message away. But anyone who's found an unsolicited selfie in their photos knows, friends and phones can result in some unpredictable antics. What happens when Nora and Pyrrha decide to mess with their friends and their scrolls?


"Are you almost done?" Pyrrha looked over at her roommate who was laying upside down off their bed with their arms draped beside their head and legs on the covers.

"With how long you've been laying like that I'm surprised you aren't passed out from the blood rush." Pyrrha replied, taking out her single earbud that was plugged into her tablet. Nora did a reverse summersault onto the floor and crawled over to Pyrrha's bed.

"Well, I'm surprised that you've been doing homework for this long. You got on that thing when Ren and Jaune left to finish their Dust Experiment for class and that was 4 hours ago!" Nora responded back, first resting her arms on the bed and then her head on her hands.

"I haven't just been doing homework, Nora." Pyrrha politely corrected her. "I finished that shortly after the boys left."

"Then what have you been doing?"

"Yang told me about this show and insisted I watch it. I just finished the first few episodes." Nora looked at Pyrrha surprised. Nora never thought of Pyrrha being one to get interested into TV shows, or really recreation of any kind. _I mean she's a person and of course people are interested into things other than school and training. I just never thought she'd be interested in TV because it's almost always unproductive. I just don't like TV because why experience that fake stuff when real life is so much more exciting!_

"So what's it about?" Nora drew out as she tried to take a peek at the screen of Pyrrha's tablet.

"The characters from Fairytales have been transported into present day Remnant. However, they don't remember how it happened. The only person who can help them to return is Haar."

"Which one is she again?" Nora interrupted.

"From The Girl in the Tower." Pyrrha explained. "In fact, the tower was the reason she wasn't affected by the spell." Pyrrha finished as she clicked on the messaging icon on her screen and began typing.

"Oh. Ok." Nora said as she slid off the bed to sit on the floor and rest against the wall under their bedroom window.

It was quiet in the dorm. Not surprising though because it was late. Normally team JNPR would be asleep by now but Nora didn't like going to bed without everyone there. She was also secretly nervous about Ren and Jaune. The dust experiment took her and Pyrrha less than an hour to finish. _Why was it taking them so long?_

Nora then felt her scroll vibrate in her skirt pocket. _Maybe it's Ren giving an update!_ Nora frowned though, because it wasn't from Ren. **Message from Pyrrha**

"Um, I'm sitting right here, Pyrrha. It's not like Jaune is in the room." She teased as she looked back up at Pyrrha.

"Look again, Nora." She responded back, not taking her eyes off her tablet. Nora opened her scroll again and looked at the notification. **Message from Pyrrha to GRL PWR**. This was Ruby and Nora's idea. After Team RWBY's mission in the outer city that lead to their battle in downtown Vale, Nora wanted to make sure that she didn't miss another adventure. Plus she enjoyed hearing about how much Sun annoyed Blake or Yang talk about Bumblebee. Nora opened the message, curious as always to watch what would go on in the group message.

 **Pyrrha** : Just so everyone knows, I just watched the first three episodes of _Outside the Story._

Before Nora could even fully read Pyrrha's first message, the scroll pinged again. Yang just messaged.

 **Yang** : And?

 **Pyrrha** : I will definitely put it into consideration to watch more. The mystery aspect is very catching and the creativity behind it is phenomenal.

 **Yang** : Told ya! Where did you end?

 **Pyrrha** : Haar managed to escape her tower and ran into the Younger Brother.

 **Ruby** : Oh that's an interesting episode.

Nora smiled seeing that Ruby joined the conversation. Talks always got more interesting the more people tried messaging at once.

 **Ruby:** What did you think of his hint about finding four objects?

 **Ruby:** I thought at first he meant the Maidens but the Older Brother's advice confused me…

 **Yang:** Ruby that's in the next episode!

 **Ruby:** Oops! Sorry Pyrrha! I forgot she didn't actually speak to him yet.

 **Pyrrha:** It's all right, Ruby.

 **Yang:** Well she still shouldn't have said that. But what did you think of each of the characters first reactions to being in Remnant?

 **Pyrrha:** I appreciate how they remained true to their personalities from stories yet made the characters human enough to be believable.

"Can I say something?" Nora asked.

"Of course." Pyrrha laughed slightly, not sure why Nora had asked for permission. Nora quickly got up off her spot on the floor and sat crisscrossed on Pyrrha's bed. She then took Pyrrha's tablet and began typing.

 **Pyrrha:** I hope that someone ends up at Beacon because that means that they would have to film something here and that means that one of us might end up on TV. Other than Pyrrha because she does all those commercials and TV fights. Hi by the way. Guess what I stole?

Nora finished her message smiling and looked back over at Pyrrha. She shook her head but smiled back. Nora's scroll pinged and the roommates looked at who messaged.

 **Ruby** : Hi Nora 3

 **Weiss** : Nora...give back Pyrrha's scroll.

"Of course she chimes in to correct someone." Nora giggled at Pyrrha's comment. "Wonder why she didn't do the same for Ruby." Nora laughed more and Pyrrha smiled back at her. They both looked at the screen as Nora's scroll pinged again.

 **Blake** : Nora, really? You should know better

Nora continued typing on Pyrrha's tablet.

 **Pyrrha** : Not a scroll, so no foul to the play. I'm queen of the castle and you can't stop me!

 **Weiss** : NORA!

 **Blake** : Really?

Nora looked over to the side of the screen and saw that Yang and Ruby's symbols were following along with the messages. She didn't know what made her smile more. The fact that Weiss was overreacting or that now all of Team RWBY was going to be watching this conversation. However, through the corner of her eye she saw Pyrrha had taken her scroll out and was typing.

 **Pyrrha** : Actually it's not my scroll J

This definitely made Nora smile the most. She began typing again.

 **Pyrrha** : Hey Pyrrha, we could have our own conversation all from one conversation. Hehehe. MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES

 **Weiss** : Nora stop...

Pyrrha now typed on her scroll.

 **Pyrrha** : Nice redundancy there.

 **Pyrrha** (Nora): How do you know it's me? Technically according to the system, it's Pyrrha.

 **Pyrrha** (Pyrrha): Well it's not like we have the same speech patterns and tendencies.

"Oh, really, Pyrrha?" Nora asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you hear yourself earlier when Weiss commented about me borrowing your tablet?"

"Technically you did steal it."

"Technically I didn't because I asked." Nora countered raising her finger.

"You asked if you could say something. You did not specify that you were going to use tablet to do so." Pyrrha corrected Nora.

"Beside the point!" Nora exclaimed. "If you had typed that up I bet none of them would be able to peg who said it." Nora's scroll pinged as Pyrrha thought over Nora's statement.

 **Blake** : …now I understand why Sun was so confused when Yang stole my scroll.

 **Weiss** : STOP IT! I'm already an emotional mess from hearing about what happened in the Dust Lab.

Nora began typing but hesitated to press send seeing that Pyrrha was also typing.

 **Pyrrha** (Pyrrha): Did you find out Jaune knew what he was doing?

 **Weiss** : No, Nora! He didn't know what he was doing!

Nora's mouth dropped slightly open and looked over at a grinning Pyrrha.

 **Blake** : Yikes, what happened?

 **Weiss** : He accidentally mixed Fire and Ice Dust together rather than the diluting powder and simultaneously blew up and froze the dust supplies on the counter.

 **Yang** : Well that's one way to know you need to reload the shelves ;)

 **Pyrrha** (Nora): Good one Yang! And I hope that he and Ren are both OK. We can't have a team with just two of us.

 **Weiss:** Oh they're fine, unlike the supplies. I heard that Ren was able to duck out of the way quick enough but Jaune now has a new spiked hair-style.

 **Ruby:** Did you see it?

 **Ruby:** You're still in the library by the lab right?

 **Weiss:** No I didn't see it. I overheard someone mention that maybe Jaune made a new form of hair styling because of how stiff his hair was.

 **Pyrrha** (Pyrrha): Too bad, you seem to like the spiked look and I had hoped that maybe you mentally ate your words about him previously.

 **Yang:** Wait, which one of you said that?

Nora looked over at Pyrrha whose smile widened.

 **Pyrrha** (Nora): What do you mean?

 **Blake:** You know what she means Nora.

 **Pyrrha** (Pyrrha): That wasn't me.

 **Yang:** Of course it was Nora.

 **Pyrrha** (Nora): How can you tell?

 **Blake:** You can tell. You're the only one who supports you're leader like that. I just never would have expected the burn to Weiss…

 **Pyrrha** (Nora): I suppose so…

 **Pyrrha** (Pyrrha): Why? I figured Ice Princess could use a warm-up

 **Weiss** : Hey!

 **Ruby** : You guys are confusing me

 **Ruby** : Stop it

 **Pyrrha** (Nora): And come on, you don't know the two of us enough to know who's actually speaking?

 **Weiss** : We do...just...stop

 **Pyrrha** (Pyrrha): I'm having too much fun though

 **Weiss** : Nora Valkyrie if that's you, I swear...

 **Pyrrha** (Pyrrha): Now, now. Watch your language little missy

 **Ruby** : Guys

 **Ruby** : Headache

 **Ruby** : Confusion

 **Ruby** : I can halfway tell

 **Ruby** : But my brain is mush. I had a calculations test today and you know that me and math don't mix.

 **Weiss** : Ditto...so enough!

"Should we stop?" Nora asked Pyrrha.

"Why don't we keep it going on just a little bit longer?" Pyrrha suggested, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Let me have your scroll." Nora handed her scroll to Pyrrha obediently, curious as ever. Pyrrha began typing on the borrowed scroll and the tablet pinged in Nora's lap. **Message from Nora**

 **Nora** : Fine I guess you guys win...

 _Oh boy._ Nora thought, a large grin on her face.

 **Ruby** : 3

 **Weiss** : Thank You

 **Blake** : Glad you saw the benefit of growing up, you two.

 **Pyrrha** (Nora): You're Welcome. Btw I'm surprised you haven't yelled at us for staying up past midnight.

 **Nora** (Pyrrha): Growing older. Growing up is illegal.

A furious knocking at their door interrupted Nora and Pyrrha's fun.

"Alright! Who's in there?" A voice came from the hallway.

"What do you mean, who's in there? It says so on the door?" Nora called back, confused as to who could be outside.

"Oh no, we've been to this room before. You're not fooling us." A second voice called. "Prepare to be breached."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes as the two strangers began counting together.

"Five! Four!" She then got up from her spot on the bed and began walking to the door.

"Three! Two! One!" As they finished shouting their last number, Pyrrha opened the door. Two bodies careened past her, shoulders tensed, and ran into the book shelf and window.

"Well, they may be strange but at least they aren't strangers." Nora giggled at her own joke as the dynamic duo of gold and blue picked themselves up off the floor.

"What are you two doing up so late?" Sun asked, holding his head as he leaned against the bookshelf.

"Yeah. You're normally the quiet room." Neptune added, still recovering on the floor. Nora and Pyrrha exchanged glances. Sun and Neptune looked between the two girls, eyebrows raised. A quick ping broke the silence.

"Whose is that?" Neptune asked, beginning to reach over for Nora's scroll.

"Mine." Nora reached over and took the scroll from him, then handed it to Pyrrha. **Message from Blake**.

 **Blake** : I'm actually more surprised that Nora is awake anyway.

"Do you want to answer that?" Nora suggested to Pyrrha.

"How about answering what's going on?" Sun asked, standing up.

"Just watch." Nora explained, sitting back on the bed taking the tablet. The two boys sat on either side of her and watched.

 **Nora** : Why? I've got the energy to stay up all night!

"Wait, why does is say that Nora just messaged, you weren't typing." Sun asked, noticing the name.

"That's my scroll." Nora pointed over to Pyrrha who was still standing. She then began typing to finish her choppy explanation. As she typed, Blake messaged again.

 **Blake** : Really, Nora? Ren's told us about what usually happens when 9 pm hits.

 **Pyrrha** (Nora): Up all night be a bit of a stretch Nora…

 **Yang:** Yeah. He told us about that Summer's Eve where you insisted you would be able to stay awake all night because it would be the shortest night. You didn't even last until the sun was fully down. Ren had to carry you into a building and upstairs to get you into a bed. You didn't even remember it the next day.

"I was little when that happened though!" Nora said out loud once she finished reading Yang's message.

"Nora, that was this past summer." Pyrrha corrected with a smirk. The boys looked at each other confused.

"So this is what you've been doing all night?" Sun asked unimpressed.

"Just watch." Pyrrha replied.

 **Nora:** Well at least I sleep well. Much rather do that than wake up and thinking my eyes changed color.

 **Ruby:** Changed color?

 **Ruby:** Yang's does that all the time.

 **Weiss** : Wait a second. Who said that?

 **Nora** (Pyrrha): I did.

 **Weiss:** I mean who really send that message? That's exactly what I said after that fire alarm went off but I only told one of you.

 **Blake** : I would like to know that too. That message didn't read in Nora's voice.

 **Pyrrha** (Nora): Nora did Weiss.

 **Weiss** : No, who's using Nora's device?

 **Pyrrha** (Nora): What do you mean didn't read in Nora's voice?

 **Nora** (Pyrrha): Nora, remember?

 **Blake** : When you read enough as me, a good author can tell you whose saying what just by phrasing. I know Weiss and I don't always see eye to eye but I don't believe you two either.

 **Weiss** : No...that was Pyrrha.

 **Nora** (Pyrrha): You sure about that? And Blake, of course you don't see eye to eye, you're taller than her.

 **Weiss** : Yes

 **Ruby** : Weiss, Blake, idk why you're so confused. They said that they switched back to their regular devices.

 **Weiss** : Wait, hey!

 **Pyrrha** (Nora): Yeah. I'm Pyrrha

 **Nora** (Pyrrha): Come on guys, catch up.

"Oh, I get it." Sun smiled.

"Really? I don't." Neptune admitted scratching his head.

"They're acting as the other and it's totally messing with Team RWBY's heads." Sun explained jumping up. "Hey, I wanna give it a try!" He said gesturing for Pyrrha to hand over Nora's scroll.

"I'm not sure. I feel if we keep this up any longer Weiss or Blake will come and break down the door." Pyrrha hesitated. She had her fun but she did know when enough was enough. Unfortunately the boys didn't.

"Oh, come on! Nora, you don't mind if I use your scroll do you?" Sun pleaded turning back to Nora.

"As long as I can watch so you don't sneak selfies like you did with Blake's scroll, I guess it could be ok." Nora shrugged, not noticing Pyrrha's cue to say no.

"Sweet! Neptune, use the tablet." Sun told him as he sat back down on the bed. _Oh boy_. Pyrrha thought worried, now pulling her scroll out to watch the madness continue.

 **Pyrrha** (Neptune): well now that we have that settled thanks for the 146 messages guys

 **Ruby** : You're Welcome ❤

 **Nora** (Sun): So what are everyone's plans for the week?

 **Blake** : Plans?

 **Weiss** : Nora, we have classes.

 **Pyrrha** (Neptune): so you believe we've switched back?

 **Nora** (Sun): They've probably just given up on us

 **Weiss** : No I don't think you have, I just know that Pyrrha wouldn't ask that.

 **Blake** : ...I take back what I said

 **Nora** (Sun): Take back what?

 **Blake** : About you two growing up.

 **Nora** (Sun): That's just optional.

 **Weiss** : You already used that line Pyrrha, though I doubt that's you or Nora now

 **Pyrrha** (Neptune): why, are you a mind reader as well as a snow angel?

 **Yang** : Wait, snow angel?

 **Nora** (Sun): Dude, now is not the time for that.

 **Blake:** Dude? Nora never says dude…

 **Pyrrha** (Neptune): ignore him, for he knows not what he says

 **Weiss** : Him? Is that Neptune?!

"Smooth move Junior Detective." Nora mocked, kindly, but nonetheless mocked Neptune and Sun.

"I told you to play it cool, dude!" Sun exclaimed frustrated.

"No you didn't! You just told me to use the tablet, not to pretend to be a girl." He retorted, lifting his hands in the air as defense.

"Fine, well now you need to play it cool. Follow my lead." Sun responded, carefully typing on Nora's scroll.

 **Nora** (Sun): Alright, I suppose the game is up. Should I get a medal for confusing Blake? I think I should

 **Weiss** : You seem to underestimate me. Even with all the tricks tonight I know how you all text.

 **Weiss** : Very VERY well.

 **Nora** (Sun): That's slightly creepy. I hope you know that.

 **Weiss** : Sun...

 **Blake** : Why do you have Nora and Pyrrha's devices?

 **Nora** (Sun): That's classified information.

 **Weiss** : Classified? Even real cops can't confiscate personal devices!

 **Nora** (Sun): What? Well, I think I still deserve that medal...

 **Pyrrha** (Neptune): why do you get a medal? we both did this.

 **Yang** : The only kinda medal you're gonna get is a shiner.

 **Pyrrha** (Neptune): shiner?

 **Blake** : A black eye…

 **Nora** (Sun): Dude, you just got caught. Ergo, no medal.

 **Weiss** : I cannot believe you. I'm about to be kicked out of the library so if you don't stop this, I will!

 **Nora** (Sun): And hey, it was my idea, you can't steal the spotlight or the medal.

 **Nora** (Sun): And wait, who are you yelling at?

 **Blake** : I get confused enough being around you.

 **Weiss** : You two, four, however many there are, just need to go to bed!

 **Yang** : I'd hope they'd at least leave the room, Weiss. Ren would be pretty mad if he found someone else with Nora.

"What did she just say?" Nora screeched.

"Umm…" Neptune drew out, too nervous at what Weiss might be typing. **Message from Weiss**

 **Weiss** : Gross Yang!

 **Yang** : Hey, I'm just trying to save Neptune for you and Sun for Blake.

"Ok, that's not that bad." Neptune sighed.

"I didn't know Yang thought that way." Sun smirked.

"Give me that tablet!"

 **Pyrrha** : We're not together together!

 **Yang** : There's Nora again!

 **Weiss** : I don't need your help.

"You'd better watched your step, player." Pyrrha commented, not looking away from her own scroll. "Weiss is wringing her hands as we speak." The blue haired boy gulped as Sun typed away.

 **Nora** (Sun): Seriously Yang? You don't think we know how to control ourselves?

 **Blake** : Yeah, thanks for the offer Yang, but I don't think we have anything to worry about. Nora and Pyrrha could easily knock out those two if they don't do it to themselves first.

 **Yang** : Oh, so you think they're into that sort of thing? ;)

 **Blake** : Yang, shut up

 **Ruby** : Into what?

 **Weiss** : Ruby! Go to bed!

 **Pyrrha** (Neptune): We should place Yang under custody for speaking profanity around a minor.

 **Blake** : Hate to point this out to you but we're all minors.

 **Yang** : Hey, slow down there boys. I'd love to oblige but I put sisters before misters.

 **Blake** : Yang...

 **Weiss** : BOYS! GO TO BED, THE BOTH OF YOU!

 **Nora** (Sun): YOU CAN'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!

 **Weiss** : SUN WUKONG!

 **Blake** : Oh and by the way, Sun, Weiss knowing how all of us text isn't that creepy

 **Nora** (Sun): That's why I said slightly

 **Weiss** : DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE CAUSE I WILL!

 **Nora** (Sun): Ok, fine. If Weiss is so good at telling you all apart, then who am I right now?

 **Weiss** : SUN, I SWEAR

 **Nora** (Sun): Is that your final answer

 **Weiss** : Yes

"Dude, give me the tablet." Sun said reaching out to Neptune with a smile

"You're gonna keep this going?" Neptune raised an eyebrow.

"More like you think this will keep going?" Nora added also skeptical.

"I wanna see how this is going to turn out." Sun replied, arm still stretched out. Though slightly reluctant since Pyrrha's warning, Neptune handed over the device.

 **Pyrrha** : WRONG

 **Blake** : Sun, stop it

 **Nora** (Neptune): you knew they weren't going to believe you

 **Pyrrha** (Sun): I know but I can pretend

 **Weiss** : There's Neptune.

 **Blake** : Yup

 **Nora** (Neptune): who's Neptune?

 **Blake** : You know what.

 **Weiss** : Stop it, I'm gonna cry.

"Ok, dude, we really should probably stop now." Neptune quickly said grabbing Sun's hand before he could press send on his message.

"Alright, I suppose the joke has gone long enough." Sun resigned, changing his message before sending.

 **Pyrrha** (Sun): Ok, fine, joke's over. For real

 **Blake** : Neptune, one of the advantages of using our scrolls is we can watch if the icon on the side moves or not. When it doesn't we know you're using Pyrrha's scroll versus Nora's.

 **Weiss** : Plus...ummmm...Sun capitalizes his sentences

 **Nora** (Neptune): i didn't think of that

 **Weiss** : You know what, Blake? I think we should maybe be the Junior Detectives rather than them. What do you think?

"Well, I think I just heard a crime happening... anywhere but here. Go there." Pyrrha commented aloud, pointing to the room door.

"If that's not a way to be uninvited, I don't know what is." Sun said, handing Nora her scroll.

"You were never invited. You were about to knock down the door." She returned.

"All a part of the call of duty, miss." Neptune winked to Pyrrha as she took her tablet.

"You want me to repeat that to Weiss, keep talking." She returned, as she looked the blue haired boy dead in the eye.

"Well, try not to trip over your tail between your legs." Nora added as they stood to leave.

"Ha, ha, very…" Just as Sun was about turn the door-knob, the door opened for him, sending him on a one way trip to the floor. "Funny."

"Um, hi, Sun." Jaune drew out. "Glad you could drop by, but why?"

"It's a long story." Nora giggled, giving Pyrrha a wink.


End file.
